The Wubbulous World of Don Bluth
The Wubbulous World of Don Bluth is an live-action/puppet television series based on characters created by Don Bluth, with puppets by The Jim Henson Company and produced by Amblin Television. It aired from October 13, 2017 and airing on the Treehouse channel. It is notable for its use of live puppets with digitally animated backgrounds, and in its first season, for refashioning characters and themes from the original Don Bluth films into new stories that often retained much of the flavor of Don Bluth's own works. Sometimes a teen human star would appear with Charlie and Itchy. Format In many respects seasons one and two of the program are very different shows. The five seasons have completely different intro and outro credit sequences and songs reflecting their differing orientations. The virtual settings seen in this show are created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Season One Each episode is a self-contained story based on Don Bluth characters such as Littlefoot and Fievel Mousekewitz. The unifying element is that the stories are introduced and commented on by Charlie B. Barkin (performed by Steve Whitmire) who serves as host of the show. Occasionally Charlie B. Barkin himself appears in the episode, reprising his role as a bit of a trickster, as in his original eponymous books (ex. episode 1.6: "The Simplifier"). *Don Bluthville - A contemporary city where Charlie and Itchy. *Dinosaur of Nool - A jungle that is home to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. *Mouse of City - A Rennasiance-like mouse which is ruled by Fievel Mousekewitz. *Mount Antarctica - The Hubie and Rocko lives here. *Farm-a-Doodle - The Chanticleer lives here. *Kingdom of Trolls - The Stanley lives here. Characters Main characters *Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Carface Caruthers and Killer - He appeared from All Dogs Go to Heaven, The main character of the series. *Flo, Annabelle, King Gator and Terrier - He appeared from All Dogs Go to Heaven *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Bridget, Honest John, Gussie Mausheimer, Warren T. Rat anf Digit - He appeared from An American Tail *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike - He appeared from The Land Before Time *Hubie, Rocko, Drake and Marina - He appeared from The Pebble and the Penguin *Stanley, Gus, Rosie, Gnorga and Llort - He appeared from A Troll in Central Park *Edmond, Patou, Grand Duke of Owls, Chanticleer, Goldie, Snipes and Peepers, Pinky, Stuey and Minnie Rabbit - He appeared from Rock-a-Doodle *Mrs. Brisby, Nicodemus, Auntie Shrew, Jeremy the Crow, Mr. Ages, Justin, Jenner, Sullivan, Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Timothy "Timmy" Brisby and Cynthia Brisby - He appeared from The Secret of NIMH Cast Puppeteers/Voices *Steve Whitmire: Carface Caruthers, Fievel Mousekewitz, Littlefoot, Terrier, Rocko and Mr. Ages *Dave Golez: Grand Duke of Owls, Killer, Tony Toponi, Pinky, Jenner, Papa Mousekewitz and Spike *Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Tanya Mousekewitz, Martin Brisby, Ducky, Bridget, Annabelle, Peepers, Gussie Mausheimer, Cera, Marina, Minnie Rabbit, Auntie Shrew, Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Flo, Gnorga, Gus and Rosie, Edmond, Goldie, Mrs. Brisby and Timothy "Timmy" Brisby *John Kennedy: Charlie B. Barkin, Tiger, Stuey, Hubie, Stanley, Jeremy the Crow and Justin *Anthony Asbury : Itchy Itchiford, Digit, Petrie, Honest John, Llort, Snipes, Pinky and Jenner *Eric Jacobson : King Gator, Mama Mousekewitz, Patou, Warren T. Rat, Drake, Chanticleer, Nicodemus and Sullivan Episodes :Further information: List of The Wubbulous World of Don Bluth episodes Production :Main article: The Wubbulous World of Don Bluth/Credits Trivia *This Theme song looks similar to the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. See also *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Category:Television programs based on works by Don Bluth Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Television programs based on film Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's comedy television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Cartoon Network (Canada) shows Category:Television series by The Jim Henson Company Category:English-language television programming Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:Television shows featuring puppetry Category:CGI Television Series